memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Merian class (Vanguard)
| status = Active | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = | decomm = | length = 218 meters | beam = 115 meters | diameter = | draft = 46 meters | mass = 540,000 metric tons | decks = 10 | crew = 75 total 15 officers 60 enlisted | speed = Warp 8.5 Warp 9.975 | armament = Phasers: 6 Type-XII phaser arrays 4 Type-XII Pulse phaser cannons (2 forward, 2 roll bar) Torpedo launchers: 3 3-tube torpedo launchers (2 fore, 1 aft) 4 2-tube torpedo launchers (dorsal weapons pod) Payload: 25 quantum torpedoes 55 high-yield photon torpedoes | defenses = Regenerative, redundant and multi-phasic shielding Ablative hull armor Regenerative ablative armor plating | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = Merian top.jpg | caption2 = |hidea=yes }} The Merian-class starship are the latest frigate type vessels of Starfleet. It entered service with the purpose of performing multi-function roles in adjunct to a lead ship. Overview The Merian-class is a relatively small but fast, highly maneuverable, and well-armed starship. It is roughly based on the primary hull design of the . The main purpose of the ship’s class was research and analysis, with the most finely tuned and integrated large sensor arrays, which was unparalleled in its application on Starfleet vessels. Though ships of this class were science vessels, they had a wide assortment of weaponry, allowing the vessel to handle many threats on its own. Onboard tactical systems The ship is tactically less powerful than a Tactical Frigate, but is much faster. Merian-class starships are equipped with 11 strategically-placed Type-XII phaser arrays: 8 on the dorsal and three on the ventral section, 4 Type-XII Pulse phaser cannons: 2 forward and 2 on the dorsal roll bar, three torpedo launchers: 2 forward-facing at the bow of the saucer opposite of the secondary deflector, and 1 aft-facing launcher, and 4 forward facing torpedo launchers on the weapons pod on the dorsal pod. The shield system of the Merian-class is equal to that of the Tactical Frigates. It is outfitted with regenerative and multiphasic shield systems, and secondary shields. The regenerative features increase effectiveness against both high energy tractor beams and phased anti-muon (polaron) particles, measures clearly aimed at the Borg and Dominion respectively. Under normal operation, the shield modulation frequencies are controlled by the ship's computer system, which continually evaluates incoming weapons fire and automatically re-modulates the shields to provide the most effective possible defense. It is thought that this system can also prevent beam-through by Borg transporter technology. The Merian-class boasts of a hull that is made of overlapping and regenerative ablative hull armor that allows it to take many direct hits from enemy fire even with minimal shields. In addition, the class has been equipped with an armor generator that can deploy a thick layer made of ablative armor plating along the contours of the entire ship when activated. This can be done through the numerous armor plating emitters that are installed at different points on the ship's hulls. This coating covers the ship's phaser mounts, but torpedo launchers are not affected by it. This triple redundancy feature of shields and armor on the Merian-class allows it to effectively counter Borg and Dominion firepower. However, due to the huge energy needed to deploy both the shields and the generated armor coating at the same time, the Merian can only use these simultaneously for a maximum of one hour. As a result, the shields and the generated armor coating are used alternately when the ship is in battle. Command and senior staff Merian-class Fast Frigates have Commanding Officers that hold the rank of Commander, while First Officers have the rank of Lieutenant. However, Merian-class Fast Frigates designated as escort ships to the task force flagships of the Vanguard Fleet, have Commanding Officers that hold the rank of Captain. Propulsion systems Ships of this class are capable of cruising speeds of Warp 8.5, and sustained maximum speeds of Warp 9.975. Equipped with the enhanced warp drive of the Khronnians, Merian–class Fast Frigates assigned to Vanguard Command can now attain and sustain a maximum cruise speed of Warp 9.985. The impulse drive system of the Merian-class is the most sophisticated model in production. Its impulse engines are equipped with impulse thrusters that provide superb sub-light maneuvering speed, especially considering her size. With this design, along with the new retro-thrusters, and uprated structural integrity fields give the ship maneuverability equal to a Tactical Frigates. Emergency holographic complement This class is equipped with holo-emitters on every deck to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement around the ship. The ship’s computer systems can simultaneously bring online 1 Emergency Command Holograms (ECH), 1 Emergency Security and Tactical holograms (ESTH), 1 Emergency Engineering Holograms (EEH), and 1 Emergency Medical Holograms (EMH). Science facilities Designed primarily as science vessels that have combat abilities, Merian-class ships are equipped with the most finely tuned and integrated large sensor arrays, which was unparalleled in its application on Starfleet vessels. The Merian-class features compact but full featured science labs and an astrometrics lab. Medical facilities The sickbay of the Merian-class contains two standard biobeds and one advanced biobed for surgeries. It is equipped with surgical facilities. Crew facilities Due to the small size of the Merian-class starship, crew comforts are limited. Accommodations Ships of this class had accommodation for its crew of 70 that was comparable to the . It also has two holosuites, and separate quarters for commissioned officers of the rank Lieutenant, Junior Grade and above. Mess lounges One of the places for informal gathering was the single mess hall of the ship. Like all the equipment and materials aboard the ship, the mess deck was compact but comfortable and had two windows that afforded a view of the space outside. It also doubled as a makeshift meeting area. Holodeck and other facilities There are two holosuites onboard a Merian-class. Vanguard Command Task Force Dauntless and Task Force Viceroy, being assigned permanently to the Gamma Quadrant and Delta Quadrant, respectively, each have 15 Merian-class Fast Frigates, serving as escort vessels to larger vessels in the formations. Category:Vanguard Fleet starships